Tissue retraction during surgery is commonly accomplished by placing opposed instruments within an incision and spreading the incision open with the instruments. Another method includes the use of circumferentially expandable plates or segments that expand to enlarge an incision. The enlarged incision is held open by the expanded device. Additionally, the retraction device may be configured to isolate the incised walls so that they are not contaminated as a surgery proceeds.
Other retraction devices according to the prior art include a pair of opposed, flexible rings where a first ring is placed on one side of a body wall, a second ring is placed on the opposite side of the body wall, and a thin film of waterproof material is stretched between the two rings. Some configurations of these devices can be difficult to place and may require the use of an assistant to attain proper tensioning.
There remains a need for an easily placed and easily adjustable retraction device for maintaining retraction of an incision during a surgical procedure.